Wearing the Super Crown
by Kasaix
Summary: Princess Peach devises a plan to end Bowser's relentless attempts on her kingdom with the help of Rosalina and Daisy, using a new powerup item.


A great roar sounded through the Mushroom Kingdom as Bowser made yet another play to kidnap Princess Peach and take control of her kingdom. As always, Mario and Luigi, the plumbers from another world, stood to face the massive koopa and his armies. However, the princess had other ideas, a plan to end the war once and for all. To that end, she had her people create a new power-up item, the Super Crown. The Crown, which looked like a normal gold crown with triangles marking the sides, black eyes on the front, and a pink mushroom in the center, would turn any who worke it into a version of Peach herself. To enact her plan, she called upon Princess Daisy of Sarasaland and Rosaina of the Lumas. They gathered in Peach's throneroom only a few hours prior, with Rosalina holding a yellow pouch containing a new type of power-up item. Rosalina and Daisy weren't entirely certain of Peach's plan, but thought it sounded fun and definitely wanted to try it.

Peach began to pace in her large throne room, made of gray stone blocks with a red carpet leading from the door to her red and gold throne. She wore her normal outfit, a floor-length pink gown with puffy sleeves, a high collar, deep pink panniers at the waist and a ruffle of the same color at the hem. The dress had a sapphire brooch, set in gold on Peach's chest, wearing round earrings of the same color. Her crown is golden with four jewels: two rubies and two sapphires. She wore white evening gloves beyond elbow-length, deep pink high heels. She began to play with a strand of her long blonde hair, her blue eyes continuing to look at the large doors to her throne room. She was anxious, if a bit eager, to enact her plan.

Princess Daisy sat on Peach's throne, hunched over with her head resting on her open palm, eyeing Peach with boredom. Likewise, she came wearing her normal royal outfit: yellow, floor-length gown with white and orange accents. Her dress had puffed sleeves with white, petal-shaped openings, a white, petal-shaped collar, orange panniers at her waist, and orange frills at the opening of her dress. She wore short, white gloves with petal-shaped openings, orange heels, a gold crown with red jewels on the sides, flower-shaped earrings, and a flower-shaped brooch; her jewelry is coordinated with green gems and white, petal-shaped rims. Daisy heaved a sigh, listening to the sounds of battle outside. "Are you sure Bowser is even gonna get past Mario and Luigi?" She questioned. Rosalina cleared her throat to reply. "He should, Peach gave them inefficient orders. Bowser should be able to toss them for a while and make his way here." The princess of the cosmos explained. "They'll be fine, however. Mario and Luigi have dealt with a lot. I doubt they would even be scratched." She concluded, impressed with Peach's overall tactics.

Rosalina stood next to the throne, taller than than the other two, and bearing a resemblance to Princess Peach. However, Rosalina's skin is paler, her eyes are a lighter shade of blue, with platinum blonde hair, a lighter blonde than Peach's, that also reaches to her waist. She wore purple nail polish, and has a large bang which obscures her right eye. Rosalina wore a light teal gown. Her brooch and earrings were star-shaped, and her crown had star shaped patterns engraved into it. Her brooch and crown were silver, like her high heels, while her earrings were golden. Rosalina wore jewels, including a gold jewel inside the brooch and crown jewels that were pink and turquoise. Her gown cuts off at the top of her chest, where a powder-blue flap loops around, and has long sleeves with wide openings at the bottom, which are topped with powder-blue frills. At the bottom was another power-blue frill that loops around until turning up to a point at the middle; under this a layer of a petticoat was visible.

Rosalina stepped forward, once again stopping herself from calling Peach by the other name the cosmic princess once called her when she was younger. "Peach, please settle down. Your plan, if it can be called that, will occur as you hope. Whether or not it's effective is another matter entirely." She tried to calm the Mushroom princess. Daisy snickered at her comment. "Whether it works or not, it's definitely going to be fun. That turtle definitely has it coming." She commented. Peach ceased her pacing and smiled brightly at the two girls. "Yep!" She agreed. The princess giggled, happily waiting for the Koopa King to break down her gates. She had a surprise for him that she expected to leave quite the impression on him, and deter him from any further invasions.

The sounds of battle drew closer, with Bowser himself tearing his way into the castle alone. The hulking koopa, a beast with a green spiked shell on his back, fiery red hair and bushy eye-brows, and spiked rings on his shoulders, arms, and neck dashed through the castle, his spiked tail trailing behind him. His hands consisted of four clawed fingers each, with three clawed toes on each massive foot. Except for the top part of his face a shade of green, the rest of his body was orange, with his mouth and stomach a lighter shade than the rest. The two small horns on the sides of his head completed his image as a terrifying brute few would ever face.

Bowser reached the throne room, kicking the large doors open, and roaring as he entered, showing off his mouth full of fangs. His red eyes caught three princess, almost waiting for him. Peach grinned with the other two as she tossed the Super Crown at him. Confused by the action, Bowser didn't evade the item. The item struck home, creating a pink cloud that enveloped Bowser. The cloud faded, and revealed what had become of Bowser. He was now a she, with Peach's own appearance, save a spiked green shell, spiked rings on her upper forearms, wrists, and neck, the Super Crown on her head, fangs in her mouth, and a black dress in place of Peach's pink dress. Bowsette's version lacked sleeves, forming a cleavage-revealing black corset. Her hair, Peach's own color, length, and style, was tied into a ponytail. Her eyes, though Peach's own shade of blue, had a vertical slit iris. Bowsette, as she would be called, was baffled by her appearance. Daisy and Rosalina were equally surprised. "Wow, it worked. Go Peach." Daisy was in awe. Peach giggled and stepped up to Bowsette. "Now, we're going to have some fun, and discuss your constant invasions of my kingdom, Bowsette." She informed the koopa queen. "Uhh..." Bowsette was dumbfounded, realizing she may have made a mistake this time. Rosalina and Daisy converged on their uninvited, but quite welcome, guest.

Bowsette took a more defensive stance, eyeing the princesses with suspicion. She raised her head and prepared to launch a stream of fire, halted only by a soft pair of lips closing over hers. Peach interrupted the new girl with a kiss, leaving Bowsette frozen in her tracks. Daisy stepped behind the koopa queen and pulled down her top, exposing her chest to the girls. Bowsette stepped back, face a shade of crimson, as she tried to cover herself with her arms. "What...is the meaning of this?" She demanded, eyes narrowed. Rosalina closed the large doors to the throne room, gaining Bowsette's attention. "The end result is up to you, but this will either be negotiations for peace, or capturing the enemy ruler to take command of your kingdom." She explained in a monotone voice. Bowsette was taken aback. "What? What are you planning?!" She tried to regain her composure, but Peach once again made her freeze, this time by grabbing her arms and holding them above her head, exposing her bust yet again. Daisy pulled her white gloves off and gently held the ample bosom her enemy was given in her hands, pushing them up, almost weighing them.

"Are yours like this, Peach?" Daisy inquired as she ran her fingers along Bowsette's soft breasts. Peach looked over the koopa queen's shoulder and looked for herself. "Yes actually. They did quite a good job with the Super Crown." Peach noted, delighting in the stifled moans her old foe made. Daisy giggled as she continued to play with the queen's chest, teasing her hardening nipples with gentle pinches and flicks. Unknown sensations coursed through Bowsette, and despite her will and strength, she felt herself get carried away, letting her voice out, soft moans slipping through her lips. Peach released her arms, no longer needing to keep her restrained. The princess reached forward and began to massage Bowsette's chests, gently kneading the queen's new features. Daisy took the initiative to pull Bowsette's dress further down, stripping her to her black garter, panties, and stockings. Bowsette looked down, seeing what was done to her. Daisy giggled and took Bowsette by her chin, planting a firm kiss on her lips. "Relax sweetie, we're going to be more gentle to you than you've been with us. Heck, you might even like what we're going to do." She assured the captured ruler. Rosalina let a rare smile play on her lips as she held up her pouch. "I use one first, right? She nearly destroyed the entire cosmos on my watch." The space princess argued. Peach happily nodded.

Bowsette was entirely uncertain of what was to come, but the new sensations she felt, and the change in perspective and roles normally played left her at a loss. Daisy began to hungrily wrap her lips around the koopa's breasts, licking and suckling on them. Bowsette softly moaned, unable to resist what the princesses were doing. Peach cleared her throat, getting Daisy's attention. With a simple wink, Daisy followed their plan and took Peach's place in holding Bowsette's arms up, giving their enemy a passionate kiss as she did so. Peach moved to strip the koopa queen, pulling her black dress down while being careful to avoid her spiked shell. With her dress on the ground, soon her panties joined them, though Peach left her garter and stockings on for an added effect. Bowsette whined, feeling herself exposed to all.

Rosalina took a power-up item out of her bag, an odd mushroom-shaped item, with a longer stem than the normal ones, and quickly ate it. She pulled up her dress and showed Bowsette the effects of her item: a fully erect member had formed above her flower, poking out from above her panties. Pulling her dress above her head and tossing it aside, she walked over to Bowsette, a small grin on her lips. Daisy and Peach were impressed by the effects and were eager to try it themselves. However, they decided to let Rosalina go first, moving out of her way and leaving Bowsette to her mercy.

A delicate hand reached for Bowsette's warm and wet flower, gently rubbing it. Bowsette tried to move, but found herself unable to. "After all the terrible things you've done, I think this is the best possible punishment for you. We can all enjoy it." Rosalina told her foe. "You can even be with Peach, but not in any way you've imagined." The star princess added. She moved her hands to Bowsette's shoulders and pushed the koops to her knees in one move, putting her at eye-level with Rosalina's erect shaft. The cosmic princess poked her enemy's nose and mouth with her shaft, sending shivers of arousal into the woman until the koopa tentatively responded. With her heart pounding in her chest, Bowsette gently took hold of Rosalina's shaft with her new delicate hand seeing just how intimidating it was, large and hot, pulsing with need.

Bowsette's tongue ran along the tip of Rosalina's shaft, finding it oddly pleasant. The cold look the princess gave her said more than words could, that Bowsette needed to do more. She was hesitant about what Peach and Daisy were planning, and hoped that it would end with Rosalina's member in her face so she could retreat and deal with the powerup in her castle. The koopa proceeded on and ran her tongue along the length of Rosalina's girlcock, finding the taste not exactly unpleasant. Rosalina herself bit back a moan, not used to the new sensations that came with her powerup, and feeling herself grow closer to orgasm far too soon for her. However, she had little chance as she was sensitive. Rosalina took hold of Bowsette's horns and gave another small smile. "Prepare yourself." She warned.

Before she could question anything, Bowsette's head was pulled forward, and Rosalina's shaft slid into her mouth and down her throat. Peach was surprised by the move, holding her hand over her mouth. "Oh my." She spoke. Daisy snickered. "Aww, I wanted to do that." She joked. Bowsette could barely breathe with Rosalina's member down her throat. She also didn't want to admit that she liked the taste, and somehow enjoyed it. She felt a bit of hope when Rosalina pushed her away and pulled her futa member out, but saw it was only temprarily, as she thrust it back into the koopa queen's mouth. Rosalina continued that rhythm, using Bowsette's mouth to get herself off.

Bowsette could do nothing as Rosalina used her. She tasted the princess' fluids, liking that as well. She felt herself become aroused, despite her poor treatment. Peach and Daisy saw Bowsette's own juices begin to flow, and quietly high-fived, expecting fun when Rosalina was done with their would-be captor. With one final thrust, and a soft moan, Rosalina climaxed, letting loose white fluids into Bowsette's mouth and down her throat. The koopa winced and tried to swallow everything. Rosalina pulled herself out of the girl and sprayed the remainder on Bowsette's face and chest, almost marking her as their own. "I still don't think this will work, but it will most certainly be enjoyable." The cosmic princess remarked.

Bowsette coughed a bit to clear her throat. As much as she hated it, she enjoyed everything Rosalina gave her. Daisy appeared at her side, kneeling beside her, having stripped herself with Peach moments before. Bowsette looked at her over, excitement and concern on her face. Daisy's hand dove between Bowsette's thighs, feeling how aroused she had become. "Wow, this wet already. We should have done this a long time ago, huh?" She mused. Bowsette stifled her voice as she felt Daisy's fingers graze her new flower. Daisy snickered. "Oh we're going to have so much fun, Bowsette. You may not want to change back after we're through with you. You may even want to stay with us. How long have you been kidnapping Peach? Well you can be with her, just not as her king. Or queen. Mistress? Yeah, that. She has a thing with Mario after all." Daisy proposed, using the koopa's new name. Bowsette was about to growl about how lame Mario was, but was stopped when Daisy gave her a quick kiss, the flowery princess tasting a bit of Rosalina's fluids. "Now now, we're on to the next round, honey."

Peach appeared before Bowsette, completely naked, but still appearing as innocent as ever. Bowsette's eyes ran over her perfect body, fulfilling some dreams she's had. Peach smiled brightly and giggled. "Okay, Rosalina had her fun, now it's time for the main event." The princess announced. Bowsette's reverie was broken, confused by what the object of her affection and unhealthy obsession meant. Rosalina, who had since discarded her panties, and Daisy took positions on both sides of Bowsette and pulled her to her feet. Peach and Daisy each ate the futa powerup mushroom and grew large erect shafts like Rosalina. Bowsette gulped, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Peach laid on her back with her shaft sticking up, waiting for the new koopa girl.

Daisy and Rosalina moved Bowsette forward, guiding her to straddle Peach's lower half, and helped to bend her knees down. Bowsette couldn't fight back much, she was aroused by it all, and almost craved being filled by the three princesses. Thankfully, they had every intention of doing just that. Bowsette lowered herself down from there, lining herself up and slowly piercing herself with Peach's shaft, moaning with the princess. She slowly hilted herself on the princess, feeling her insides almost welcoming the warm member. As Bowsette settled herself on Peach, Daisy and Rosalina took their own places on their knees, with Daisy offering her shaft to Bowsette's mouth, and Rosalina lifting the koopa queen's tail and lining herself up with Bowsette's ass.

At once, the three princesses stuffed Bowsette's holes, making the koopa queen whine. The girls moaned with delight. "Oh yeah, we should have done this so long ago." Daisy repeated as she thrust her shaft into Bowsette's mouth. Peach giggled as she rubbed the koopa's chest. "Better late than never." She quipped, teasing Bowsette's erect nipples as she bucked her hips from below, piercing the koopa's flower. Rosalina said nothing, having only recently dealt with Bowser's plans for the cosmos. She thrust her new shaft into the koopa's ass, taking out her frustrations and pleasuring herself at the same time. Bowsette didn't seem to mind, her tail almost trying to pull Rosalina closer.

Bowsette could do nothing as she was carried away by the new sensations she felt. Her mouth, slit, and ass were stuffed in perfect rhythm by the three princesses she had tried to overthrow before. Her mind reeled as she was taken, a complete turn-around from how things normally were. Her inhibitions vanished as she became a willing participant, bobbing her head on Daisy's shaft as her hips moved in time with Peach's own. Her favorite princess began suck and nipple on her chest, much to her delight. Peach enjoyed the taste of Rosalina's seed on the koopa's ample chest. The girls noticed Bowsette's willing demeanor and put in more effort, rocking the koopa with their new throbbing shafts. Bowsette pulled her head back so she could lick Daisy's member, looking up at the princess as she did so. Daisy said nothing, holding her quip as Bowsette adoringly licked her girlcock, savoring the taste and feel of it.

Bowsette felt the princesses throb and ache inside her, able to recognize it from when Rosalina took her mouth and realizing that they were going to climax soon. She felt herself growing closer to that as well, and craved the release. She slipped Daisy's futa shaft back into her mouth and took it as deep as she could as she bobbed her head back and forth. Feeling Peach continue to play with her chest as her shaft probed the depths of her new flower was bliss for her, always wanting to take that princess back as her own. Rosalina was also proving to be a great partner as her ass was violated by the cosmic princess' girlcock, something she enjoyed more than she expected.

The princesses continued to moan as they took the koopa. With one final thrust into her, the girls cried out as they climaxed, filling Bowsette with their white fluids, down her throat and deep into her flower and ass. Bowsette took it all and enjoyed it, writhing as she felt her orgasm rush over her, enjoying the feeling of being filled by the girls. She drank down as much as she could with her holes, delighting in it all. One by one, the princesses slowly pulled out of her, allowing Bowsette to roll onto her side and gasp for air, shuddering as she rode out her experience. The princesses stood and tried to catch their own breath, satisfied by the first round. "Next up, I want her slit." Daisy claimed the position. Peach thought for a moment. "How is her mouth?" She asked the other two. Daisy grinned. "I liked it. She was really into it the second time." Daisy praised their girl. Rosalina nodded in agreement, deciding she was fine with the koopa's ass a second time. Bowsette looked up at them and offered a smile, looking forward to it.

Rosalina heard someone coming from the other side of the door, and quickly stood up and grabbed her dress. "Start without me." She told the other two as she quickly stepped towards the doors while slipping on her dress. She opened the door as much as possible to allow herself to leave the throne room, then quickly closed it behind her. Mario and Luigi, humans from another world and heroes to the kingdom, as well as Toad, the ever faithful servant to Princess Peach, ran up to her. "Did Bowser come here?!" Mario asked, ready to fight his longtime enemy. "You see, some of the toads told us he came here." Luigi chimed in. Rosalina shook her head. "No, thank the stars. Daisy, Peach, and I have been entertaining a new princess the entire time. We haven't seen Bowser or any of his forces." She lied to them. The three heroes sighed in relief. "That's-a good, Rosalina." Mario said, offering a kind smile. Rosalina offered one in turn. "Yes. Thank you for checking up on us, Da-Mario." Rosalina thanked them, catching herself before she called the plumber anything else.

The cosmic princess bid them farewell as the three left to take down the rest of Bowser's forces, quickly slipping back into the throne room. Once inside, she sealed the doors and took off her dress. Rosalina looked around and saw Peach sitting on her throne as Bowsette kneeled between her legs, using her voluptuous breasts to play with Peach's girlcock, sandwiching the erect shaft between them as she moved up and down, licking on the member when she could. Behind Bowsette was Daisy, thrusting her shaft into the koopa queen's flower with wreckless abandon. Rosalina sighed and tossed her dress aside as she walked towards them. "I guess I'll wait, but I want her pussy the next round." She told the other two. Peach smiled and nodded. Rosalina chuckled and stepped behind Daisy, cupping her breasts. "Or I could use yours now." She suggested, kneading the princess' chest. Daisy yelped in surprise as she felt Rosalina's shaft poking her slit. "Maybe don't waste any energy on me." She suggested. The star princess chuckled once again and gave Daisy's nipples a brief rub before letting her go. "I agree."

The three princesses took turns and filled Bowsette's holes to the brim, leaving the queen a mess on the throne room, soiled with their white fluids. The three stood around her, satisfied in more ways than one, though a bit winded. Bowsette had been thoroughly exhausted and was sleeping on her side, breathing softly. Rosalina thought on the situation for a moment. "Your plan was as effective as you hoped. I don't think she wants to go back to being a large dragon turtle anymore. I doubt she even wants to leave." The studious cosmic princess surmised. Daisy giggled. "Nope! She wants to play with us." The flowery princess agreed. Peach giggled and nodded. "Peace at last." She declared. Rosalina shrugged. "Perhaps, though this was a strange way to go about it. We also don't know if all those times we filled her would have any unforeseen consequences." She explained to them. Daisy and Peach look at her, giving her confused looks. She sighed and returned the look. "You do know how babies are made, right? I'm just wondering if we just helped to make more koopalings, or human/koopa hybrids like Bowsette." Rosalina elaborated. Daisy and Peach looked surprised, and quickly looked over Bowsette, seeing their fluids seep out of her flower. "Oh. Well. Interesting." Daisy remarked. Peach giggled. "When she wakes up, let's go for another round." She suggested. Daisy raised her hand in agreement. Rosalina sighed and raised her own as well.

Author's Notes: You guys knew I was going to jump on board the Bowsette train, right? I definitely was. This look longer than I thought. I got held up by commissions, all good ones, and real life issues. However! Bowsette is a god-tier meme, and let's see it continue on. I'm going to at least try to plan a Booette story as well. Maybe for Halloween.

I also wanted to hold up the theory that Mario is Rosalina's father, since the prevailing theory is that Peach is her mother, and her father has a mustache.

Anyway, I hope you liked my hand at Bowsette. Thanks for reading!


End file.
